monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wilmarina/@comment-178.140.98.30-20150329161926/@comment-12776-20150330194410
Problem with your link droping is that you didn't say much originally, just drop the link. Thing about Wilmarina is that, she show symptom of two persona. Her old self which got suppressed since her depart with her lover, and newer heroic persona. And the latter seem to be more of an act to me, even before her encounter with Druella, just meeting her lover is enough to crack it (and in Fallen Brides version, her old self wasn't much of being suppressed as unable to act, what going on in her mind often contradict with how she act, and at one point leave her break down once she's alone). So it make sense that once she abandone her status quo as hero, all of those act will be gone as she no longer need, or even want, it. Their personality usually not gone, see Koyoi for one example, all monsterization does to her is cut her tie to her bloodline, and she remain as friendly, still wish for her friends' happiness without anyone get hurt. Yup, you really don't know much about hentai, kid. In dark story, it's common to see the heroine (as in super heroine like magical girl, not just female protagonist) got gangraped, sometime by monsters, sometime by her "fan" that decide he doesn't mind the world loss its protector as long as he get a sex slave. Sometime it end with the heroine got pregnanted with monster (or actually gave birth to few already, with the monster boss boast how strong killing machine her children are), sometime it end with her throughly corrupted and start killing spree - including the nice guy who was her old lover. Yes, extinction is actually normal (with orcs kill every men and rape every girls to turn them into their sows, and they really keep all girls in pen like sows to boost). Milder ones may have a nice guy got his girlfriend stolen, and it ruin his life. And we don't even get into guro or vore here. Again, if you spend sometime research on this, it should be clear enough (but if I'm right that you're a kid, please don't do this until few years later). Extinction in MGE is actually a long term problem, the timeframe of the setting still has humans outnumber mamono, alot. And it's unknow if it will really lead to extinction either, for it's also hint that the Demon Lord maybe able to fix the problem should she gain enough power (not guarantee, but possible). And yes, there are lot of rape and drug, but it isn't just focus on that. MGE simply try to include as many fetish that the author want to, to cover as much fanbase as possible (although rape is also result of it being largely based on JRPG, and monster attack reflect the usual random encounter). Finally, if I'm not mistaken, you already readded Q&A, but it seem that you still miss the point of his statement. That's much of the info in MGE are written from in-universe perspective and it can fit Unreliable Narrator trope at degree. The main narrator is an encyclopedist, and he try to remain neutral, but he still make mistake from time to time.